


Pezzi di anime di vetro

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moriarty is obsessed with Sherlock, Mycroft is not a good brother, Non-Graphic Violence, Sentimental, Viclock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble di generi differenti, tutte con un'impronta introspettiva, incentrate su sette personaggi maschili.<br/><b>Vincitrice del premio: You're the one that I want! per la prima classificata<br/></b><br/>Vincitrice del premio: There is life on Mars”, primo classificato nella sezione Marte<br/>Al contest "Gli uomini vengono da Marte, le donne vengono da Venere" indetto da Setsy, sul forum di Efp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quando la brezza è bastarda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Trevor

                   

 

 

 

 

E nel vortice di una primavera appena abbozzata, il giovane Trevor capì che forse non era troppo tardi. Anche se le parole gli s’inceppavano sulla lingua e i pensieri si aggrovigliavano, doveva farsi avanti. Non seppe mai dire cosa fu, quel pomeriggio d’aprile, a donargli il coraggio che per mesi era venuto meno. Che fosse quella brezza bastarda? Davvero non sapeva. Si limitò a seguire l’istinto, ad andare avanti nonostante il passo incerto.  
«Vuoi venire con me alla regata?» urlò, arrossendo e tremando. Cielo, che aveva fatto? Si chiese, prima d’indietreggiare. Voleva andare lontano, seppellirsi. Perciò fuggì, ignaro del fatto che lui, Holmes, gli aveva dato la sua risposta.  
«Sì.»  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Alla fine c’è un riferimento alla Boat Race, la regata tra Oxford e Cambridge, che si disputa tra due equipaggi delle rispettive università, generalmente nei mesi di inizio primavera (marzo/aprile).  
> \- Il titolo della raccolta è in parte ispirato alla canzone di Francesco De Gregori, Pezzi di Vetro.  
> \- Le atmosfere della drabble, sono state ispirate dalla Suite per violoncello n.1 di Bach.   
> \- Ringrazio Setsy per aver ideato il contest a cui questa raccolta partecipa, "Gli uomini vengono da Marte, le donne vengono da Venere".   
> \- I banner sono stati realizzati da Pandora (Baldr) per il contest "Gli uomini vengono da Marte, le donne vengono da Venere". Le immagini sono state reperite dalle singole puntate di Sherlock (Frame della sigla e His last vow) e da qui: http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/17855-irish-setter-and-sooty-fawn-dwarf-rex-rabbit


	2. Ritratto di un uomo superfluo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes

Gli hai promesso che ci saresti sempre stato, ma tutto ciò che sei capace di fare è di organizzare una sorveglianza e premere qualche bottone. La realtà è enormemente diversa e ti sommerge le notti in cui ti ritrovi a spiarlo da una telecamera. Dovresti essere afflosciato nella sua poltrona, con del cognac e l’orecchio teso a sentirlo suonare un concerto di Mendelssohn dall’esordio straziante, ma sei troppo vigliacco per farlo. La verità è che non sei capace di comportarti da fratello e nonostante gli sforzi te ne stai lì, a fissare il riflesso dell’uomo superfluo che sei diventato e che si rispecchia nello schermo di un computer. E ti odi.  
  
  
  
  
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importante è collocare questa drabble, prima di “His last vow” ovvero della frase: “Your loss would break my heart” (la tua perdita mi spezzerebbe il cuore). Il brano citato è il concerto per violino e orchestra in mi minore opera 64 di Mendelshonn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I03Hs6dwj7E


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson

Ci sono giorni in cui mi dico che non avrei dovuto affezionarmi tanto. Sbagliato è, che la mia vita ruoti attorno a Sherlock. Temo che finiremo col distruggerci. Perché amarlo mi sconvolge i pensieri. Perché amarlo mi dilania i sentimenti, rendendomi fragile. Siamo troppo legati. Eccessivamente incastrati in un groviglio informe d’emozioni, corpi e omicidi. Ci annulleremo? O già è successo? Come saremo tra vent’anni? Chi saremo domani? Watson e Holmes? Ancora? Bugiardi sentimenti, i miei. La verità è che sono terrorizzato dall’idea di perderlo. Per questa ragione, certe notti, resto sveglio. Tengo i miei occhi fissi su di lui. Controllo se è vivo. E finché respira, io sono felice.  
  
  
**Fine**  



	4. Ossessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Moriarty

Immobile, per eterni secondi, con l’occhio appiccicato al mirino d’un fucile di precisione. Profondamente estasiato da ciò che sta fissando. Brutalmente in bilico tra un odio viscerale e un amore contorto. Jim Moriarty sa che cosa sensatezza e logica suggerirebbero di fare. Difatti, ucciderlo sarebbe l’ideale. Ciononostante, quel dannato dito che sfiora il grilletto, si rifiuta di obbedire. Dovrebbe piantargli una pallottola nel cranio. E non ci riesce. O, piuttosto, porre fine all’esistenza di quel petulante cuore che si porta appresso. Ma non lo fa. Semplicemente lo osserva. Da lontano. Come se non esistesse null’altro. Alimentando la sua ossessione malata, mentre medita l’ipotesi di lasciare che si distrugga da solo.  
  
  
**Fine**  



	5. Dell’idiozia di uno yarder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade

Imbambolato e fermo, a fissare un se stesso che si rifletteva nel gocciolare d’una flebo, Lestrade si sentiva un idiota. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere felice, perché Sherlock non era morto in un vicolo con un ago conficcato nel braccio, al contrario era sano e salvo. Tuttavia, Greg aveva ancora addosso la sensazione di non aver fatto nulla di concreto. Il ragazzo avrebbe avuto bisogno di disintossicarsi, ma che poteva fare uno yarder? D’un tratto si sentì sopraffare dall’impotenza.  
«Caso, Lestrade?» lo sentì chiedere, al solito sfacciato e beffardo, nonostante tutto.  
«Se smetti con la droga, ne ho uno da dieci.» E Greg iniziò a sentirsi meno inutile.  
  
  
**Fine**  
  



	6. Dominio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Augustus Magnussen

Adori il dominio e avere le persone alla tua mercé. Ti eccita tenere la vita degli altri nel palmo della mano. Ed è buffo, che delle volte sia sufficiente una semplice illazione, pubblicata su un giornale scandalistico, per far finire alla gogna un uomo rispettabile. Sei avido di potere, Charles, ne desideri sempre di più e ora sai persino dove andare a prenderlo. Lo ritenevi impossibile. Eppure, per una strana concatenazione di sentimenti e punti di pressione, ti ritrovi ad avere in pugno Mycroft Holmes. Sorridi, furbescamente, mentre il fascicolo di Mary Morstan ti si apre davanti. Oddio, sogghigni, sarà fin troppo facile. Forse addirittura divertente.  
«Ma che cattiva ragazza!»  


 

**Fine**


	7. Addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes

Le mani erano imbrattate di terra, ma non gliene importava. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e gonfi, la fronte imperlata di sudore, il viso rigato e le spalle forzatamente dritte in un disperato tentativo di rimaner fiero e composto. Piangeva, Holmes il pirata, lo faceva con un’enorme vanga stretta tra dita troppo piccole. Lacrimava e singhiozzava mentre sua madre intonava Amazing Grace, e gli occhi di suo fratello Mycroft si riempivano di un sorprendentemente sincero patimento.  
«Ciao, Redbeard» sussurrò, prima di conficcare lo spadino in legno – simbolo di tante piratesche avventure – nel terreno smosso. Dopo, Holmes il pirata, cadde in ginocchio e lì, riprese a singhiozzare.  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing Grace: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDdvReNKKuk canto tipicamente anglosassone, solitamente intonato durante le cerimonie funebri.


End file.
